High Speed Trouble at Tokyo, Japan
Plot Eleven goes to Japan, where nothing good can happen there. Characters *Eleven *Spark *Michael Transcript The following contains violence, sexual content, and nudity, proceed with caution. (Eleven was swimming at sea when he spots a boat) Eleven: .....? (The man on the boat sees something in the water) Man on the boat: What is that? (Eleven quickly hides in the water before the man notices him) Man on the Boat: Must be my imagination, anyway onto Tokyo. (The boat goes into a harbor in front of Tokyo) (Eleven was hiding at the back of the boat) Man on the boat: (To Himself) Alright, I have twelve hours before I head back into America, I better get the drugs for the street artists. (Man on the boat leaves the harbor, which then Eleven leaves the boat and heads to Japan, and Michael spots Eleven on the street) Michael: Hey Spark! Spark: Sup Mikey! How's it going? Michael: (Points at Eleven) Isn't that the guy who snuck into your apartment that one time with me and Alice? (Eleven was wearing a black leather hoodie and red triangle shades) Spark: Hmm, can't say I don't man. Michael: Must be my mind playing tricks, just like Tokyo, there is so many glowing colors and cartoons here. Spark: That's just the way Tokyo looks like. (Eleven walks around Tokyo) Eleven: ….. Cuts to a purple woman with long hair going into an alleyway, and two brown twins follow her) Purple Woman: (Speaks in Japanese) What do you two want? Brown Twin One: (Speak in Japanese) Shut up and we'll take it easy. Purple Woman: What? (The second Brown Twins throws the woman against and wall and proceeds to rape her) Purple Woman: (Speak in Japanese) Stop! HELP! Brown Twin One: Shut up! (Eleven then walks to the twins) Eleven: ….. Brown Twin Two: (Speaks in Japanese) (To Eleven) You better get outta of here. Brown Twin One: (Speaks in Japanese) (To Eleven) Don't be a hero. (Eleven says nothing but pulls out a middle finger at them meaning 'Up yours', The brown twins look at each other for a few seconds and nudge their heads, meaning 'Whatever' and continue to rape the purple woman) Purple Woman: (Gets Slapped by one of the twins) Stop! (Eleven then walks to one of the twins as he grabs him and throws him onto the ground) Eleven: ….. Brown Twin Two: (Speaks in Japanese) Hey! (Pulls out a knife) We warned you to just back off! Eleven: ...... Brown Twin One: (On the ground and in pain) (Speaks in Japanese) Kill this motherfucker. (Eleven's shades start to glow at red as he is about to attack the other twin) Eleven: ….. Brown Twin One: (Speaks in Japanese) This freak is crazy! Brown Twin Two: Are you a cartoon man? Eleven: (says nothing) ..... Brown Twin Two: (Speaks in Japanese) Fuck it. (Proceeds to attack Eleven with knife) (The second brown twin suddenly have his arms twisted by Eleven) Brown Twin Two: (Drops his knife) (Speaks in Japanese) Fuck that hurts. Brown Twin One: (Drags his body on the ground to grab the knife) I got you bro! (Eleven grabs the arms of the first brown twin and keeps punching him) Brown Twin Two: (In Pain) (Speaks in Japanese) Stop it! (Eleven kicks him through a brick wall) Brown Twin Two: (Speaks in Japanese) We'll leave you alone man, alright? (Runs away, as the first Brown Twin gets up from the brick wall) (Eleven looks at the purple woman) Brown Twin One: (Speaks in Japanese) (In Pain) Time to die asshole! (Eleven elbow strikes the brown twin in the face behind him) Brown Twin One: (Speaks in Japanese) (In Pain) That hurts! (Runs away from Eleven and is then hit by a bus on the street) (Eleven looks at the purple woman again) Purple Woman: (To Eleven) Uhhhh… bye. (Runs away from Eleven) (Eleven instantly gets in front of the purple woman) Purple Woman: (Speaks in Japanese) What do you want strange being? The police may show up here any moment now. (Eleven grabs the purple woman and heads off-screen were Eleven fucks the purple woman as she screams with pleasure) (Cuts to Eleven in a bed with the purple woman) Purple Woman: (Speaks in Japanese) For a strange being like you, your dick is larger than most men here. (Eleven then walks off outside) Eleven: (hands her his phone number) (Speaks Japanese) Call me when your in trouble babe. (Police cars show up in front of Eleven) Police Officer One: (Speaks in Japanese) Freeze! (Eleven runs past through the police officer as he backflips and jumps through the second police officer in slow motion) Police Officer Two: (Gets in Police Car) (Speaks in Japanese) We Got a runner! (The two police cars begin to chase Eleven through the highway of the city) (Eleven finds a black ninja motorcycle and rides in it) Police Officer One: (In Police Car) (Speaks Japanese) He's getting faster, better call in the chopper! (He calls in a chopper with his radio as the song Reptile's Themeplays in the background) (Eleven sees the police behind while riding his motorcycle) Police Officer Two: (Pulls out a handgun and proceeds to shoot eleven) Die! (Eleven dodges every bullet and takes out an Uzi sub machine gun at the police officer) Police Officer Two: (Speaks in Japanese) Shit! (Suddenly a police chopper shows up and follows Eleven) (Eleven finds a ramps and jumps right off it to the other side as he finds a trio of busty Japanese women with huge boobs, they pull up a sign from the women says 'Show us your dick and we'll pop open our tities') (Eleven shows his dick that is completely long and wide) (Right when the women are about to reveal their breasts, three police cars suddenly approach Eleven and he drives away, but not without taking a photo of the women on his cellphone) Police Officer One: (Speaks Japanese) Don't lose him. (Eleven boosts up the speed of the motorcycle and outruns them, Eleven and the police officers drive fast and right past Michael and Spark on the sidewalk) Michael: Okay, I think I saw again Sparky. Spark: Wanna join in? Michael: How? Spark: Well he got a motorcycle right? Michael: Yeah, What are you getting at? Spark: (sighs) This is what I'm getting at. (points to two ninja motorcycle, one white and one purple) Michael: Awesome! I can tell which one I'm getting! Spark: The purple. Michael: Yeah that was the obvious choice. (Spark and Michael drive the motorcycles and catch up to Eleven with three police cars and a police chopper chasing them) Police Officer Two: (Speaks in Japanese) Who are the other two? Police Officer One: (Speaks in Japanese) Who cares, just focus on the black one! Eleven: (sees Spark and Michael) ..... Spark: Yeah, we know you before! Michael: (To Eleven) You nearly killed us with your guns! Eleven ignores Michael and speeds ahead) (Spark, and Michael continue to outrun the cops, as Michael pulls out an Uzi sub machine gun) Michael: Sweet! These bikes got guns! (Michael shoots a police car, in which the driver is shot and the car rolls over and explodes, Spark shoots out missles, destroying the chopper) Spark: You really gotta visit his place a lot! Michael: Lucky you, missiles came with your bike? Spark: Fuck yeah! I ain't lying. (Eleven heads back to the busty trio) (The trio pulls out a sign that says 'Wanna be a part of our first foursome?') (Eleven thinks for a second and teleports Michael to them) Eleven: (Speaks in Japanese) Make it a fivesome. (Cuts back to Spark being chased by a police car on his motorcycle) Spark: Damn! Where's Mikey? (Eleven teleports Michael back to Spark) Michael: (Jumps on his motorcycle) Sparky, you won't believe where I just ended up in? Spark: You mean with that guy? Michael: Yeah, his dick is so long it could crush Red in an instant! Spark: Same thing for Simon. Michael: How you know that, I don't even wanna know! (Eleven fucks the busty trio where it was implied that they gave him blow jobs, tit fucks, hand jobs, anal sex and even impregnating them with his gigantic dick) (Cuts to Eleven leaving the busty trio) (Eleven looks at the busty trio) Eleven: ..... (Eleven notices the same boat is preparing to leave back to America) Man on the boat: Okay got all these… burritos, hope I get paided a ton. (Eleven thinks he doesn't need to head back to America and heads to a battle stadium in his motorcycle, Eleven crashses into the stadium and sees a lot of people even the same brown twins) Eleven: ...… (Everyone in the stadium pulls out various weapons including pistols, assault rifles, sniper rifles, machine guns, and even laser rocket launchers, Eleven just spews out one katana, a Uzi and a custom UMP450) Eleven: (Speaks in Japanese) Showtime. The End Gallery High Speed Trouble at Tokyo, Japan 3.png High Speed Trouble at Tokyo, Japan 2.png Category:Episodes